1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus with a camera for image communication and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) may be provided with an image communication camera for image communication between users. The image communication camera may include an image sensor for sensing an image and a microphone for acquiring a voice.
In general, the display apparatus with such an image communication camera is designed to maintain an activated state where electric power is supplied to the image sensor and the microphone, if the display apparatus receives electric power.
Thus, even when a user does not use the image communication camera, the electric power may be wastefully supplied to it. Further, it is difficult for a user to recognize whether the image communication camera is operating or not.
Also, the image communication camera may be remotely used to observe a user's home without his/her intended permission by hacking or the like, thereby causing invasion of privacy.